A Step Out of Time
by Starfyr
Summary: When Drana (OC) finds a tome she seals it and herself away, impervious to time. The Thunder God Tribe find her on a mission to retrive the tome for a wealthy duke. What happens when Drana awakens? What is in the tome? And who is MarMar?
1. Teaser

This is my first shot at fan fiction, constructive criticism is welcome but, no flames please. I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own my OC.

* * *

This isn't what was supposed to happen. I should have never left my home, I should have stayed in the forest and continued my quiet life of solitude. Now, because of my selfishness, others have been caused pain. But do I regret it? If I had the choice would I go back in time and tell myself to stay at home, to not go in search of The Tome? No. I would not, and that is what the worst thing is, I am too self centered to sacrifice my own joy to save them from their sorrow. Enough of my rambling though, here is the story of how I came to be out of my own time.


	2. Prolog

I own my OC but sadly not Fairy Tail :(

Enjoy~

My name is Miraka of the Void but, my friends call me Mia. I was not always know by that name, I was a celestial wizard once named Deana however, that was a long time ago. You see, I had three golden keys; Libra, Aries, and Sagittarius, as well as four silver keys; The Southern Cross, Ursa Major, Cepheus and Leo Minor. They were the only family that I had, and even though I worked hard to find Leo's key, I was never able to reunite him with his younger sister. I never joined a guild, I preferred to work alone and go as I please, getting a job from time to time in the towns that I visited. I had a home in a forest near Magnolia, and preferred to stay there unless I was gathering supplies or doing a quest when I became bored.  
One day, I was in a small town not far from Magnolia, where I found a quest to retrieve an ancient tome of magic that had been list in the ruins of an ancient civilization. After speaking to the wealthy duke that had offered the job, I set off in search for the tome by using an old map he had given me. The ruins were empty and in shambles but, I was able to find my way to the tome with little effort.  
That is when things started to go wrong. Upon reaching the room that the tome was in, the rusted doors slammed shut behind me, locking me into the room as the were magically sealed.  
The book began to levitate off of its pedestal and glowed a deep royal purple, a powerful wind blowing around it. Shielding my eyes from the gale, I slowly approached the book, intent on grabbing it and leaving. As I drew closer, I could feel a powerful magic seeping from its pages. When I tried to call out Libra to aid me, I found that my connection to the celestial realm was cut off. I panicked, and then the tome let out a powerful wave of magic and I fell unconscious.  
When I awoke I was in a strange new plane, I could see all of the stars glistening on a pure black blanket of sky, and it seemed that I was in the middle of it all. As I looked around I noticed a mysterious cloaked figure (A/N: yes, I know that is pretty cliché) that began to glide toward me.  
"Drana, you have been chosen by the Book of the Night Sky to become the next Guardian of the Void. You have no choice in the matter, from this day forward you shall be know as Miraka of the Void, and you shall use the power of the empty space in the night sky, rather than the stars that light it. Your ties to the celestial realm have been broken. However, fret not for I shall bestow upon you the knowledge of the void, so that you may use its magic instead".  
As the creature spoke its final words I felt a searing pain in my skull that caused me to black out, yet again. When I woke up, yet again, I found myself outside of the temple with the book in my hands. With the secret knowledge that had been granted to me, I realized that I must hide the book. I was devastated at the loss of my only family but, their safety lied in the protection of the tome, so I cast aside my loss and set off to find a safe place to rest the tome once more.  
I avoided the town that the duke was from, and traveled around Fiore, selling my gate keys in order to gain money. It pained me to sell my friends but, I could sense that I didn't have time to do jobs. Dark guilds were on the rise and would seek the Book of the Night Sky.  
By the time I had found a safe place to stop, the only key I had left was Leo Minor. I was actually not too far from Magnolia once again. I had found a hidden cave that led into the ruins of what appeared to be an ancient society... again. It was just my luck to keeping ending up with these things. Hopefully this one would give me more luck than the first. At the heart of the ruins, at what seemed to be a temple, I finally found a safe place to rest. Upon consideration, I realized that I would not be able to leave the book on its own. Who knows what would happen to it.  
And so that is where my journey ended. I cast a spell that would freeze my body in time, encasing it in the blackness of the void, with the book held securely in my arms, only to be awoken by something trying to harm me or take he book.

There you have it! This week and the next will be AP test hell for me. After that though we do just about nothing so I should be able to update more! Adios~


End file.
